


On The Run

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Running Away, fraxus, slightly different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Based off the song called "On the Run"Written by Rebecca Sugar for Steven Universe.---After Lucy ran away, she had nowhere to go except away from where she had previously lived with her father. Her and Natsu have been planning the escape for awhile... And she seemed happy to leave at first. However she got tired of having nowhere to settle down. Will Natsu figure it out, or will he just end up losing her to her father again?





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to explain the universe of this one... it's just not in the canon universe if that means anything lol.

Natsu held Lucy's hand firmly as he led her through the streets and out of the town. He was aware of her heavy breathing and her uncomfortable grunts as she would run in her shoes that weren't really well suited for such activity.

"We're almost out. Once we get out of this town we can board the train." Natsu informed, flashing her a smile before looking ahead again. "Then you'll be free. And we can be happy. You can be happy."

Lucy huffed behind him, trying her best to keep up with him. "Right!" She grinned, giving his hand a squeeze.

Natsu smirked to himself as they finally made their way out of the town. "Hold on!" He yelled as he scooped her up into his arms, running beside the train with great speed. "Aaaaand.... There!"

Quickly, he helped his blonde friend inside an empty car of a train and immediately held his hand out for her to grasp onto. "Lucy!"

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed as he grasped onto his forearm, lifting him up into the car of the train.

Natsu dropped on top of her with a small chuckle, taking a couple seconds to envelope her in a tight hug. "We did it." 

Lucy smiled and returned his hug enjoying the warmth he gave her. "Thank you... I don't think I would've been able to stand my father for much longer."

Natsu broke away and rolled over onto his back, one arm still underneath Lucy's head. "Me either. He was working me a little too hard. Never in my life do I want to be his servant again."

"Well you won't be. Nor would you be anyone's servant." Lucy nodded affirmatively as she finally say up, looking down at him for a moment before watching the scenery go by. "And I won't go back to my misery there either."

Natsu watched her watch the horizon for a moment before sitting up as well and taking her hand. "Sure those memories won't go away but we'll learn from them. Base our new happiness off of them... A fresh new start."

Lucy smiled at him for a minute or two before leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're right..."

They sat in silence, enjoying the setting sun before they both fell asleep.

**\---**

"Where will we go now?" Lucy asked as she put away her portion of water back into her bag. "I hope we aren't going to stick on the train car forever."

"Of course not..." Natsu hummed as he kicked his legs back and forth. "I'm... Not entirely sure where this train stops but we have to get off before it does."

Lucy watched as he leaned forward a bit to see ahead of the train. "I can't see a stop coming up but it's safe to get off soon. I—oh! A town. Perhaps we can jump off there."

Lucy brightened up and quickly packed up their stuff. "we'll have to go on foot if this town isn't for us but that's alright. I barely got to explore the world at all up until now."

"That's the attitude I like to hear." Natsu snickered, patting her head before standing up. "Get ready to jump! Remember to roll like I told you."

She nodded fearlessly and joined him at the edge.

"Ready.... And....." Natsu narrowed his eyes before smirking and shouting the last word. "Jump!"

They both got a running start before sprinting out of the train car and jumping a couple meters away from the town, and hitting the ground hard, though by rolling it gave their impact a little more resistance.

Natsu whistled in surprise before crawling over to Lucy whom was grinning up at the sky. "You okay?"

"Yup." She giggled. "Just dandy. I feel even more excited now."

**\---**

Lucy frowned slightly as they left the town. The people there weren't very accepting, and nor was there a landlord or landlady that would accept them. "That was too bad..."

Natsu glanced over at her silently before taking her hand. "But that's alright... That place was in the middle of nowhere, also it was the closest town to your father's. We should go further anyway..."

Lucy nodded and managed a smile. "Yeah... And they weren't really respectful... Just because we are 18 and 19, doesn't mean they're more dominant to us."

"Right." Natsu snickered, "I know there's a perfect place out there for us."

**\---**

The duo had visited five towns since then, hoping with every one, that they'll be able to finally settle down... But to no prevail.

Natsu managed to keep an upbeat attitude the whole time no matter. He never failed to give Lucy a smile and honestly, he loved the traveling around. But Lucy, however, started to feel sad.

Being with Natsu was the only thing that made her happy, sure, but she was beginning to feel weary. She wanted to stay in one place, and not be a nomad anymore. But all the towns she visited weren't good enough. They teased Natsu mostly because of his lower class appearance, and gave her snotty looks for her wealthy-looking appearance. Upon hearing the name, Heartfilia, people winced... Knowing how bad her dad was, and thinking that she might be the same. But she wasn't... She and Natsu.... They were normal people now.

**\---**

"Magnolia." Natsu grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh boy. Do I have a good feeling or what?"

Lucy said nothing but stare off the the direction they came from, as if she could see her old home at the Heartfilia mansion. "Hm..." She hummed, showing Natsu she was listening at least a little bit.

"Come on... I heard great things about this place." He said, not catching her solemn attitude.

Natsu led her through the streets, stopping to ask people where the best places to go were.

"Fairy Tail." Someone had said. "They always take in people who have lost their way... But it's hard to get in... It can't just be some random person off the street."

Natsu brightened up. "Oh? I'm sure we got the goods. Right Lucy?"

No response.

"Lucy?" He repeated, looking down at the blonde beside him. "Hey... What's wrong?"

"I think... It's time to go back..." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows before dismissing the person he was just talking to. "What?"

"I might not like it but... I believe that living with my father is the only choice I'll ever have..." She mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. "You don't have to come with me..."

"Lucy no. You can't just give up." Natsu said desperately. "Let's just go to fairy tail ok? That place could be perfect for us."

Lucy rubbed her arms and shook her head. "You can go then. I'm just going to use their phone if they have one... And call my father."

Natsu frowned and looked to his side, seeing the so-called Fairy Tail peek out over the town houses. _Maybe if she sees how great Fairy Tail is while we are there she'll change her mind..._ He thought, _at least... Hopefully it actually is a great place._

**\---**

"May I use your phone?" Lucy asked politely once they made their way to the entrance of Fairy Tail. A white haired woman smiled kindly and directed her towards the one in the corner of the room near a bar.

Natsu bit his lip and stepped in front of Lucy before she could go over. "Wait ah... Quick question that um... Lucy wanted me to ask for you. Sorry, she's... Shy."

"Yes?" The woman giggled, glancing down at Lucy who wore a pout, glaring up at Natsu. "What is your question?"

"Um... Who do we talk to about living here?"

"At the moment, Laxus and Freed are in charge of those matters. If you wish I could escort you and your girlfriend to them." The lady grinned.

"Girlfriend?" Lucy sputtered, quickly shaking her head. "No, Natsu and I are just friends."

"Oh?" The lady blinked. "My apologies. You two just looked so cute and close."

Natsu blushed lightly and hesitantly crossed his arms. "Let's just see these so called Laxus and Freed."

**\---**

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia... Huh?" A rather tall and muscular man said from behind a desk. His face wore a lightning shaped scar and his blonde hair made him look a little more electrifying but there was also a kind of gentleness to him as well.

"Yes." Natsu nodded, slouching in his chair.

"Can I use your ph—" Lucy started but Natsu quickly cleared his throat to cut her off, leaning forward and pressing his palms against the table. "We want to live here... We've been looking for a place for ages, and this one here is starting to lose hope."

Lucy frowned and looked down at her lap.

The other man, Freed, that sat beside Laxus, had long green hair and a beauty mark on his cheek. He looked almost regal and delicate, but strong and firm at the same time. He was smiling gently at them both.

Natsu guessed immediately that they were going for a good cop bad cop kind of deal.

"I recognize the Heartfilia name." Freed nodded, tapping his index finger on his chin. "But no need to be afraid. I know that you're different from your father... I can tell your a good person."

Lucy blinked and looked up at the green haired male, forgetting about the deal with the phone call.

Natsu's eye brightened slightly as he looked over at Lucy.

"However just because we can trust you doesn't mean that we can allow you in. Laxus interjected. "You have to do only one thing. The both of you."

"And?" Natsu said quickly.

"Call your father and tell him you are going to be staying here. Stand your ground. If you cannot, you can't be a fairy tail resident." Laxus said righteously. "Natsu, here... Will be your support... He's already been accepted here, now it's just you, Lucy."

Natsu's eyes widened. "I'm accepted?"

"Yes." Freed nodded again, holding up a room key. "This is yours if you wish. You hold the determination and will that a fairy tail member needs. But does Lucy?"

Natsu looked up at they key before turning to Lucy and taking both of her hands. "You can do this. I know you can. Just a phone call saying where you are and that... That you finally moved on." He breathed. "You will be happy."

Lucy watched him carefully, thinking for a moment. "I—" she started, looking over at the phone.

"Whenever you're ready..." Freed said gently.

Lucy shakily got up from the seat, walking over to the phone. Natsu followed behind her, comforting her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, she raised the phone to her ear and dialed in the number, breathing softly as she waited for him to pick up.

"Jude Heartfilia, who is this?" He spoke up, making Lucy freeze.

Natsu watched her before giving her a smile and a squeeze. "Go on."

"F-father." She stuttered, Closing her eyes. "It's me, Lucy."

There was silence for a couple second before a spoke again. "Where are you?"

"In magnolia... At a place called Fairy Tail. I'm with Natsu."

"The servant boy?" He snarled.

Lucy glanced up at Natsu, who was still giving her a warm smile. "Yes. But he's not a servant anymore. Nor am I a noble or... Or a princess. I'm not... I'm not..." Looking at Natsu made a wave of confidence flow through her. "I'm not coming back there. Never again."

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks though a warm feeling spread through her chest. "I'm finally with someone who I can actually love. Someone who can love me back. I can make friends here... And I'm not going to let you take that away from me, father."

Natsu blushed at her words, catching Laxus and Freed's smiles as well.

"Lucy don't you dare—"

"—Goodbye. Hopefully we can see each other again after you come to terms with you're actions..." She finished before hanging up the phone.

**\---**

Once Natsu and Lucy got their keys, and we're finished with their tour, he quickly enveloped her into a hug, letting his own tears fall from his eyes. "We finally did it. We found our home."

Lucy nodded and returned the hug. "Mhm..." She sobbed, smiling against his shoulder. "I'm so... I'm so happy."

They stood like that for awhile until Natsu broke away, a little bit red. "What you said on the phone..."

"Was true." Lucy finished for him, gripping onto his hands. "I'm afraid after all this time... I've fallen for you."

Natsu turned an even brighter red before smiling softly. "You got it right then... I also fell for you."

Lucy sniffled and wiped her tears away. "How cheesy." She giggled, making the boy chuckle as well. "Now I don't know what to do."

Natsu, without a second thought, leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. "I do though... Next step is to live happily... With each other, and our new friends here." He whispered, leaning his forehead against her's. "And be our own family... Because we have we have a home... We have each other.... And... I love you more thank anyone else could."

Lucy smiled, blushing brightly as she held onto him. "And I love you just as much, Natsu." She hummed. "Forever I will."

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I love Fraxus... it's so under appreciated.


End file.
